Archangel
by shardas1000
Summary: Stiles is not ordinary, he has a secret. He has kept it a secret so long it's routine, until the pack finds out. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Yaaaaaay! Story that I actually planned coming out now! Enjoy or you won't be having kids -_-**

**Prolouge**

Stiles P.O.V.

Let's just get a few things strait here. I have wings. I go around at night stopping bank robbers, jewelry stealers, you name it, with a black dragon mask on. My wings are chromey golden that fade to a chromey silver, they also have speckles of platinum and copper on them. People ask me if I've heard about Archangel, aka the name that the public gave me, and I've been lying to them for about three years now. My Pack suspects but don't know for sure that something is different about me. This is the story of how they find out.

PART 1 A Normal Patrol Turned Absolute Nightmare (No Thanks to the Pack)

I was flying around Beacon Hills doing my nightly rounds, feeling the wind in my steadily growing hair that had blossomed a grey streak from an earlier battle with some new technology. Feeling the wind in my feathers. It felt like pure freedom. I spread my arms out wide feeling the wind go through my fingers like satin. I was going at a cruising speed of 155mph, I could go around the 350-360 range if I wanted to. I was mulling over the best way to turn in a tight circle like I had seen hawks do hundreds of times when I heard a bank alarm go off. I thought 'and here I thought I was going to have an easy night'

Scott P.O.V.

Derek and the pack had taken a curiosity in finding out who Archangel was. We don't know why either. I heard a bank alarm go off about a block over and saw a shadow come down from above us. Suddenly, in almost a flurry of kicks, punches, and jabs the robber had been subdued and Archangel was standing there, staring at us through the blazing yellow eyes of the dragon mask he wore.

Stiles P.O.V.

I had tied up the robber and stood staring at my friends who granted, didn't know who I was, but still. Derek spoke. "Archangel." Almost like a greeting. Thankfully for times like this I had installed a voice masker in my helm, it jumbled my voice to make it sound deeper. "Hello." It came out gravelly and I had an inward victory that I had finally got it to work. Derek interrupted it and went on. "If you don't come with us we will be forced to take you by force." I scoffed and said to him, "if you had even half of your brains, you'd be getting out of here before you made me angry. You've just seen that I can take down someone in seconds whereas it would've taken at least three cops and a tranq to subdue." Derek looked slightly down at that but looked right back up again. "Could you teach us some of your moves!" Always the eager Scott I thought. I shrugged and his face lit up. "I could come by tomorrow if you showed me where you live." I already knew but if I had told them that they would've been suspicious.

After Derek had given me the information and as I was flying away I mentally cursed myself at what I had gotten into.

**Sorry for the short chapter but it is 3:00am and my brain is shutting down. But I hope you liked it anyway, peace my Mutha Fudgin Oreos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 finding out**

Stiles P.O.V.

Scott had asked earlier if I had wanted to come over to the Hale house to watch Archangel (Me) train the pack. I had politely refused and said I had something to do at the time, which, if you think about it is true. I put on a black shirt, dark denim jeans, my black spikes (shoes w/ spikes on bottom) and of course, the dragon mask. I didn't even bother with the makeup that I would normally need to cover the three scars on my face, one from my left brow to my chin, one right under my right eye, and one from my right ear to the top of my cheekbone.

I flew out of the city and into the woods near Derek's loft. I landed in the back where I could see the others had already made it.

"Alright, who wants to test me first." I said more f a statement than a question. Derek strode forward. Little did I know that he had a plan for me. Scott came forward to referee the fight.

Derek rushed at me and I dodged swiftly to the side and punched his exposed side so hard that I heard a small crack, definitely gonna feel that tomorrow. Derek gave a small oof with the impact but quickly righted himself and rushed at me again. I tried to leap over him but he caught my foot and slammed me to the ground. He got on me and pinned me down reaching down towards my mask. I kicked him where it counts and leaped in the air just out of reach.

"don't touch the mask." I said and landed. Apparently he didn't get the memo and rushed forward. In one swift movement he had my mask in his hand and the whole pack was staring at my face. I sighed.

"Someone didn't get the memo." I said and in a rush, I took my mask and was putting it on as I flew away. I flew as fast as I could and was at my house in seconds. I knew they were going to come here and question me so I took my mask off, laid it on the coffee table, and flopped on the couch with my wings outstretched, all 16ft of chromeyes feathers.

Sure enough in about ten minutes, the pack (with Jackson and Lydia in tow) was bustling through my door panting.

"How -gasp- did you get -gasp- here so fast?!" Asked Isaac. I glanced at my wings and he made an O with his mouth.

"Okay, everybody sit down." I said and everybody did.

"I know you guys are dying to ask questions so ask away." I said.

**Hope you liked. I would appreciate a comment or two.**


End file.
